Shuffle Challenge for Junjou Romantica
by CheyanneChika
Summary: Ten very short drabbles set to ten songs. T for language and implications of boyxboy love. COMPLETE
1. Romantica

**Shuffle Challenge: Junjou Romantica**

**I found a bunch of these on some other author's page so I decided to do one for Junjou…probably one for each couple eventually, but I'm starting with Usagi and Misaki**

**Here are the rules**

**Rules:  
1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.  
2. Put iTunes or your music program on shuffle and start playing songs.  
3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.  
4. Do this for ten songs.**

* * *

"**Nobody's Home" by Avril Lavigne**

Usagi stared vacantly at the ceiling. Misaki was in Osaka. He pulled the cigarette from his lips and sighed. "Misaki," he whispered. He wanted Misaki to come home.

…

Misaki wished he could go home. Takahiro's new family didn't have a place for him. At least at Usagi-san's house he felt needed. Oh how he wanted to go home. This place was not his home.

With that resolve, he dialed Usagi-san's house from the train station.

* * *

"**Hey Ya" by Outkast**

"Usagi-san, no."

Usagi ignored Misaki's pleas as his hands attacked his young lover.

"Usagi-san, please stop."

"No. You want me and you know it."

"Y-you think you—you're that great."

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I do."

Misaki glowered.

"What? I'm just being honest."

"Asshole."

* * *

**"Since You've been Gone" by Kelly Clarkson**

Usagi felt free. He'd done it. He'd dumped Misaki. He was fed up as hell with the lack of feelings from his lover. If the boy wouldn't say he loved him, then he was done.

He would move on.

He would get a nice girl or guy.

He would think about someone other than that spineless boy.

Yeah right.

He called the boy and begged him back.

* * *

"**Original Prankster" by The Offspring**

Misaki grinned. He wasn't gonna stop now. He had the best plan to get back at Usagi-san for attacking him that morning.

He hastily went to the closet of Suzuki-sans and grabbed as many as he could. He began dragging them in front of Usagi-san's door. Then he threw it open, and pelted him with bears, yelling "Wake up rabbit-baka."

Usagi went to grab up Misaki and fuck him senseless only to find nothing but a giant pile of bears blocking the exit and Misaki safely downstairs eating breakfast.

* * *

"**You and I" by t.A.T.u**

Misaki opened his eyes as he looked up at the man holding him tightly as they had slept. Misaki sighed, knowing there was no way he could escape. He decided to give in and just deal with the fact that he'd be staring at the man's sleeping face.

Good thing he didn't have school today.

Usagi was not actually asleep. He just wanted to hold Misaki a while longer. Well, that wasn't true. He wanted to hold onto Misaki forever. For the rest of their lives.

And they probably would be side by side forever.

"Beautiful You" by Saving Abel

"Misaki, you are so beautiful."

"Shut up, I am not."

"Yes you are."

"How exactly?"

"You just are. You're Beautiful…you."

"That's stupid."

"But it's true. Just standing there, you're beautiful."

Misaki flushed, making Usagi find him even more attractive.

He leaned sown and kissed the boy. "You're beautiful. Trust me." He kissed him again.

* * *

"**Revolution" by The Veronicas**

"Usagi-san, let go."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"I shouldn't have to explain myself."

"No you shouldn't, but I shouldn't have to stop either."

"You know, I am my own person, not your toy, now let go."

"Toy or not, I'm not letting go."

"If you let me go, I'll do something that is shocking."

"And what's that?"

"Uh…nothing."

Usagi grinned and kissed him again.

* * *

"**Way Back into Love" by Hugh Grant and Drew Barrymore**

Usagi had felt like his world was falling apart. He needed Takahiro. He wanted Takahiro. He wanted love. But that man was getting married…to someone else, obviously.

Now he had nothing.

Or so he had thought until that boy barreled into my life. He didn't want him or his love. But he got it. Sooner or later, he would reciprocate it.

Not that it mattered now since he'd found away to fall back into love.

* * *

"**Learn to Breathe" by Thousand Foot Krutch**

"I love you." Those words shook Misaki to his core. He needed to get out. He couldn't handle anyone's love, let alone the love of another man.

He took a deep breath. He so needed out.

But he was never getting out. He was far too deep.

Not that he could blame anyone but himself for going too far…well he could but that wouldn't be fair to Usagi-san.

Deep breath. Wait, why couldn't he blame Usagi-san? It was all his fault. Misaki suddenly wanted to make Usagi as confused as he was.

How to do that?

Misaki suddenly leaned up and kissed Usagi-san before running away without a word. Take that.

* * *

"**Down with the Sickness" by Disturbed**

_This is a sickness. I cannot possibly be gay._

More importantly, what exactly did a guy like Usagi-san, who had everything anyone could possibly want, see in him?

He stared at himself in a mirror. He looked pretty plain in his own opinion. Just a teenager with dark brown hair and a lack of growth hormones that kept him permanently at 5'7"

_Maybe it's all Usagi-san's fault…maybe he's the one who's sick. Yeah…this is not my fault._ Misaki sighed. He didn't really want to accept this relationship but he sank into this sickness…it wasn't like he really had an option at this point.

* * *

"**Can You Feel the Love Tonight" by Elton John**

Usagi smiled as he and Misaki sank to the floor of the shower. Misaki had finally confessed to him in the ferris wheel. He touched the boy with ferocity even more than usual since he knew that the boy finally accepted and reciprocated his love.

He could practically feel Misaki's love in the air. It created a nice contrast to feeling only the love he had for Misaki radiating around them. Their love tangled together, creating a near visible aura in the shower mist.

* * *

"**Broken Wing" by Thousand Foot Krutch**

"You know, Misaki, It is your fault that I love you."

"And how is that?"

"You took advantage of my weakness."

"Your weakness for straight college students who are also guys?"

"No. My weakness that night when Takahiro announced his engagement. I wanted to die or at least make him stay single, but you healed me. You made me fall for someone else."

"Well, then, I take it back. Go back to being obsessed with my brother."

"Do you really mean that?" He stepped close to Misaki, eye to eye.

"No," he said after a moment.

"I'm hurt by what you said Misaki, heal me again."

"Not on your life."

* * *

"**We Sleep Forever" by Aiden**

"Misaki, what are you doing?"

"Nothing." Misaki quickly hid his hands behind his back.

"Really." Usagi grabbed him and pulled at his hands, as a razor clattered from them.

"Misaki?" he asked looking horrified.

"I'm sorry." Misaki looked down, ashamed that he had even tried such a thing.

"Quit being an idiot. If anyone is going to kill themselves, it's going to me and it's going to be from overworking."

Misaki let out a snort and let Usagi drag him to bed. The razor lay forgotten on the bathroom floor as Misaki's screams of pleasure filled the apartment.

* * *

**Okay, that's it, please review and tell me what you think. I know the last one was way OOC but that song is about Suicide/cutting so I couldn't do anything else, and please let me know if I should do these for the other couples…or let me know if this is awful and I should just stop**


	2. Egoist

**Disclaimer: I own none of the songs or Junjou Romantica**

**Oh wow, not even twenty four hours since I posted and people are already taking me up on the challenge. I'll have to post just to stay ahead of the game.**

**Oh, random info for anyone who cares, the song I'm listening to while I'm typing this part is called "Too Much Food" by Jason Mraz and one of the lines in the song refers to a cat missing a feast just like the legend in Fruits Basket…I just thought that was really funny…anyway, on to the Shuffle Challenge Egoist Style!**

* * *

"**Hit Me Baby One More Time" by Bowling for Soup (cover of Britney Spears)**

"Hiro-san please?"

"Hell no. Not again."

"One more time please?"

"Never again." Hiroki was livid. No preparation, no foreplay. Just that. Ugh he hurt a lot.

"I'm sorry."

"You'd better be."

"I am."

"…"

"So can we have sex again?"

"Ugh, fine but if you hurt me again I'll fuckin' kill you."

"Yay."

"You act like its been weeks not hour."

"I was lonely."

* * *

"**Metalingus" by Alterbridge**

Nowaki had been gone for so long. And from Hiroki's viewpoint, he wasn't coming back.

So he was leaving that relationship behind. No more missing him. No more wishing for what ifs.

He could see what he had to do now. He had to let go of this now broken dream and move on with his life.

He could…no, he should feel alive again. He didn't need a man to feel complete. He could make it on his own.

Yes, he could.

He could, honestly.

Now, if only he could prove that to himself.

Maybe that was going to be what made him feel alive: proving he could stand on his own.

Yeah right.

* * *

"**Miami" by Taking Back Sunday**

"Nowaki, where were you?"

"A doctor's convention in Miami."

"You told me you were just going to work and you disappear for two weeks." Hiroki began muttering to himself. "God, I should just get used to this kind of crap already. I mean you did disappear for a year last time. How long are you gonna be gone without saying anything next time?"

Nowaki embraced him from behind. "It's not my fault. And besides, the person I had to be once I got there is someone I don't ever want to be again."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing."

* * *

"**Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen**

Nowaki was kind of upset and Hiroki didn't know why. "Nowaki, what is it?"

"Nothing, it's just that today is the same day that I was left at the orphanage."

Hiroki flinched. "Nowaki, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry," Nowaki said, hiding his sadness. "I'll just carry on."

"Oh spare me the brave act." Hiroki looked irritated. "Let it go. I'm sure your parents had a good reason for doing what they did."

"Are you going to stop me from being upset?"

Hiroki hesitated before stiffening his resolve. "Yes." He went to his lover and kissed him softly on the mouth.

Nowaki whispered, "I guess it doesn't really matter since if I hadn't been in the orphanage I would never have met you, Hiro-san."

* * *

**Crawling in the Dark" by Hoobastank**

Hiroki was so confused. His love for his best friend, Akihiko, was vanishing. For some strange reason, the brat he'd been tutoring was beginning to fill those dark lonely places in his heart. He felt like he, too, was in the dark. Searching for rhyme or reason when it came to these new found feelings

"Hiro-san," Nowaki called out, running to him. His heart palpitated. The darkness in his mind began to fade with love in its place.

* * *

"**Adalia" by Madina Lake**

Hiroki fought tears so confused by Nowaki. Was the man going to stick around this time? True Hiroki had ended it earlier in the day, but now Nowaki wanted him back.

But what did he want? Did he want Nowaki's feelings, as flighty as those feelings were since he could vanish for a year without saying a word? He didn't know.

* * *

"**Dressed to Kill" by New Found Glory**

Hiroki watched Nowaki from across the street in the small café while his lover sold flowers. He secretly loved that apron. Gods knew he would never admit it but when Nowaki wasn't around, he occasionally fantasized.

What would Nowaki look like if all that he had on was that apron. It annoyed him that a simple outfit could turn him on so, but then, Nowaki would look hot in only his lab coat. Gah. Hiroki sipped his coffee, disgusted with himself.

* * *

"**Tomorrow" by Sixx:A.M.**

"Look at yourself," Nowaki yelled as Hiroki tried to ignore him.

"What?" he finally asked.

"You're lying to yourself."

"And how is that?"

"Open your eyes, and look around, no. Look at me and only me."

"Idiot. What is this about?"

"Let that man go, before he ruins your life."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Please. Let him go and love me. The way you are now is unhealthy. Now please, fall in love with me."

"Why?"

"Its better than waiting for tomorrow alone, right?"

* * *

"**Next Contestant" by Nickelback**

"I'll be taking care of Hiro-san from now on." With that, Nowaki dragged Hiroki away from Akihiko.

_Two days later…_

"Hiroki, what the hell was that thing two days ago?"

"I don't know, Akihiko, that kid wants me to fall in love with hi—Nowaki?" He looked horrified as the boy was standing over them.

"Please get away from my Hiro-san."

"Oi, brat, don't be rude to my friends."

"I said please."

Akihiko laughed. "He's pushy isn't he?"

"Yes." He sighed.

* * *

"**Bike Scene" by Taking Back Sunday**

"I want to hate you. Why the hell can't I hate you?" Hiroki burst into tears as he chucked books at Nowaki.

Nowaki said nothing, only taking what Hiroki dished out.

"This is all wrong, dammit! You shouldn't…shouldn't have left me. Now I don't know what to think. And then you ask to meet up and you make me think that you'll show up and then you don't and…and…I still love you. I want to hate you but I can't." He sobbed murmuring words of love into Nowaki's shoulder.

"Let's never speak of this again," Nowaki whispered.

* * *

"**There and Back Again" by Daughtry**

"Hiroki, I love you, and I want to be with you forever."

"I love you too, Nowaki, what brought this on?"

"I want our love to shine."

"Uh how?"

"Let's get married!"

Hiroki looked flabbergasted. "Idiot, we can't do that, we're guys."

"So? We can get married in America."

Hiroki spluttered, "Bu-but that's ri-ridiculous."

"No it's not."

Hiroki hesitated then sighed. "If that's what you want…"

* * *

**Making a Memory" by Plain White T's**

"Hiroki, let's make memories together."

Hiroki looked confused, but said, "Okay, how do we go about that?"

"We start by having really memorable sex."

Hiroki stared at Nowaki numbly for a second before reaching for his coat. "I'm leaving."

"No!" Nowaki leapt up and grabbed Hiroki around the waist. "Please, don't. It was just a suggestion."

"Fine, whatever," he said, dropping his coat.

* * *

**Dammit, I did 12 again, oh well, I guess that will just have to be my thing. Anyway, please review and I will do one for Terrorist**

**Thanks for reading:)…okay, I was going to post this an hour ago, but then my cat started choking so I spent a long time getting him to drink water out of my hands and so now he's all better and sitting in my lap while I try to type this up, so anyway, I'm posting it now…at 1:30 in the morning.**


	3. Terrorist

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**I've got nothing better to do so here goes Terrorist…I'm warning you now that some of these will probably be OOC just because my music gets kind of weird, but please enjoy. Oh and I'm sorry that I haven't been updating my other stories...I'm just havinga bit of a brain fart on them right now, just the spontaneous stuff right now.**

**Oh, one more thing, I would like everyone to continue taking my Shuffle Challenges. I know several people have done so already but it is fun to read them all instead of just writing them.**

* * *

"**Predictable" by Good Charlotte**

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. For the nine millionth time, this is destiny."

"So predictable. That's all you ever say!" Miyagi snapped.

"Because it's true."

Miyagi rubbed the back of his head. "This is still wrong…why didn't I get out of this when I had a chance."

"You're so cold!" Shinobu yelled. "You're just still obsessed with your sensei!"

"Yeah, I know. I'm leaving."

"No, don't leave. What's wrong with you?"

"Everything."

* * *

"**Beautiful" by Christina Aguilara**

Miyagi had kissed him.

He, Shinobu, had been kissed by the man he loved.

That was good enough for him. He didn't care what the rest of the world thought. He could stand it all with Miyagi by his side.

His friends found him annoying now with his lovesick expressions…over a person seventeen years older…and a man—not that they knew that. Of course, if his friends had actually asked if the person he loved was a man, then he would of course say yes. He wouldn't let what other people say bring him down. It was his life and no one would stand in his way.

"Oi, brat, are you coming?" Miyagi called.

"Yes!"

* * *

"**Kokomo" by The Beach Boys**

"Miyagi, I want to go on vacation."

"So go, you've got the money."

"I want to go with you!"

"Well, I can't go. I have to work."

"I can have father give you some time off."

"And how will that work without giving away our relationship?"

Shinobu hesitated, thinking. "I'm working on that."

_Two weeks later…_

"I can't believe you actually managed this." Miyagi stared at the open ocean of the Caribbean.

"I can do anything."

"I guess you can."

"I love you, Miyagi."

Miyagi rolled his eyes. "I love you, too, brat."

* * *

"**Summer of '69" by Bryan Adams**

Miyagi stared down at his first love's grave. He had always wished he could go back to that time. He wanted her so badly back then.

But not now. Now he didn't need to reminisce. Those days were gone. He had finally moved on. He had wished things had worked out differently. But he had finally found new love. He raised the young man's hand into the air and proclaimed his love. Back then was then and this was now.

"**One Thing for Sure" by Spill Canvas**

"Miyagi, I live for you."

Miyagi sputtered. "What the hell is with that?"

"When I'm without you I feel like I can't breathe. I need you, I love you and I live for you."

"That's stupid. You should live for yourself."

"But you're worth it."

Miyagi got very close to Shinobu. The boy's breath hitched. "Trust me, I'm not." He kissed Shinobu fiercely. "For that reason alone." He pulled away.

"But that is the reason I live for you."

"No, that would be living for kinky sex. Live for yourself. I'm not, nor will I ever be worth it."

* * *

"**Lifeless" by 12 Stones**

Shinobu wanted Miyagi. But he didn't want him. So he was leaving before being around a man who wouldn't love him back left him drained and lifeless. So he was running away. He was going to leave, he couldn't wait again. He had waited for three years. If he waited longer he would start to fade.

And then he looked up. There was Miyagi, standing over him saying he would try to fall in love. Shinobu cried. Maybe he could wait a little bit longer for love.

* * *

"**I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz**

"I'm yours."

"You're so blunt," Miyagi said lightly.

"But it's true. I'm not going to sit here and pretend it's not true. Open your mind, you'll see it's true."

"I'm not denying it, I just don't want you feel guilty when these feelings die."

Shinobu looked livid. "They won't fade. Whether the time we spend together is short or long or for eternity, my feelings won't ever fade."

Miyagi sighed and gave in. "Fine, you're mine…whatever. Can Kamijou and I get back to work now?"

Shinobu looked at Kamijou who was watching slightly perturbed. "Yeah, sure." He turned and left.

* * *

"**Barbie girl" by Aqua**

"What the hell is wrong with me?"

"You come here, to have an illicit affair with a professor in your high school uniform and you don't understand what's wrong?"

"You don't like the outfit?"

"That's not the point. You can't where that here."

"So take it off me and I won't be wearing it anymore."

Miyagi twitched. This was a bad idea.

"I'll let you do whatever you want, so long as you do something! Don't throw me out for my uniform." He smiled seductively.

"Ah hell."

**[a/n: When this song came up, all I thought for the first 30 seconds was "oh fuck"]**

* * *

"**You Are so Beautiful" by Escape the Fate**

That damn kid was too good looking for his own good. He must doing something to himself to make me want him…Miyagi hesitated. What if he was doing something to Miyagi? Some kind of chemical in his drink? _Or maybe that's why he feeds me all that cabbage, cuz cabbage is the only thing that hide the taste._

That night Miyagi said he wanted salmon and Shinobu looked horrified.

_Yup…it's drugs in the cabbage._

* * *

"**Break my Fall" by Breaking Benjamin**

"Miyagi, can you let me in?" Shinobu asked from the other side of the door.

"No. I'm busy."

"Dammit, Miyagi let me in!"

Miyagi ignored him and heard him kick the door and stomp off. He sighed, guilty and went after him. He saw him step off the curb only to stumble. Miyagi shot forward, grabbing the boy and spinning, landing under him. "I got you."

* * *

"**Show Me the meaning" by Backstreet Boys**

"You don't know what this is like. I loved her and then she died, and I was alone."

Miyagi had gotten into another fight with Shinobu, who had brought up Sensei again. "I was so lonely and messed up. You have no idea what that feels like."

"Then explain it to me."

"I can't. just picture if the love of your life died, or left you."

"Then I know what it means. From when you wouldn't accept me."

"That's completely different."

"No it's not. Tell me why it's not."

"It just isn't."

"You're hopeless."

* * *

"**Faith, Love and Happiness" by Thousand Foot Krutch**

"What do you want?" Miyagi asked.

"I want you to love me…I want you to not cheat on me with that other _man_ and I want to be happy with you."

"Well, you have the first two. The last one is one you've got to decide for yourself," Miyagi replied with a sigh.

"I already am happy with you."

"Then why do you bring it up?"

"I want those things for you too."

"Thanks, brat."

* * *

"**Shoots and Ladders" by Korn**

"What are these?"

"Western nursery rhymes in a creepy as hell song."

"Why are you listening to it?"

"Because Cheyanne-chan can't think of anything to write here because there is no way to connect this song to our lives."

"Ah." Shinobu replied. "Wanna have sex then?"

"In a minute…this song is freaking me out a bit."

"Oh grow up."

"Okay, I'm over it." Miyagi scooped up Shinou and carried him to the bedroom. There he undressed them both and began kissing his way down the boy's chest.

* * *

**There's my 12...er 13 songs, I hope you enjoyed them and please review. Oh, tell me if you want me to do Mistake (Isaka and Asahina) or Minimum (Akihiko and Hiroki chibi) next.**

**Thanks for reading:)**


	4. Mistake

**Disclaimer: I own nothing shown here except the little snippets that pop into my head.**

**For those of you who don't yet know, my computer is in the shop so i'm sitting here in the school library listening to mmy iPod and typing like a demon. Updates are going to be slow in everything for awhile, I'm very sorry about that.**

**Mistake/Mystique won the vote 3-2 so that's the one I'll be starting with. So onto the songs.**

* * *

"**Call Me When You're Sober" by Evanescence**

_How the hell can he just leave me? _Isaka was livid. Asahina really wasn't coming back this time. _Come back to me, dammit!_ He stalked into the kitchen and scrounged in the cupboard for some scotch. He downed two fingers full quickly pouring out more.

Two more drinks later, he was going to call Asahina.

"Asahina, get back here."

"Are you drunk?"

"No."

"Yes you are."

"Maybe I am, now come hold me."

"Not until you're sober."

* * *

"**Let Me Go" by Tonic**

"This is no good. I can't stay by your side."

"Why the hell not?" Isaka demanded.

"Because I love you and I can't change that. I know you don't really like me."

"How can you say that?"

"Because I know it's the truth, now let me go."

"No." Isaka reached out and grabbed his arm fiercely. "I'll never let go. Never ever."

"Don't act like a child." Even as he said it, Asahina felt the resolve break and he wrapped his arms around the other man and kissed his hair while the smaller man gripped him tightly. "You should stop, but I know you won't."

Isaka said nothing else, only raised his head for a kiss. Breaking apart he murmured, "I'll never let you go."

Asahina sighed. "I know."

* * *

"**Brand New Day" by Fireflight**

"Time to get up, Ryuuichirou-sama."

"Don't wanna."

"It's a beautiful, brand new day."

Isaka sighed and shoved himself out from the quilt. He stared at his lover who was fully dressed and watching him for signs that he was only pretending to get up. "I'm up, get out."

"Nope, not until you're actually out of bed."

"But I want more sleep, my head hurts."

Asahina leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Isaka felt the pain fade instantly, but he didn't want Asahina to know that. "Kiss me again."

"I will when you get up."

Fastest he'd evergot up.

* * *

"**Love it or Left it" by From Autumn to Ashes**

"I am going to leave without you." Asahina stared at his watch.

"No you won't. I'm the one who has to be at the meeting, not you," he called from the bedroom.

"I'm going to leave you."

Isaka caught the double meaning and came out of the room. "That's not really necessary, is it?"

"If it gets you to hurry, I'll use any means necessary, up to and including breaking up."

"Liar."

"You're welcome to think that."

* * *

"**Snakes" by Papa Roach**

"Hey, Kaoru, look, there's a snake."

"Don't go near it, it might be poisonous."

Isaka rolled his eyes. "How likely is that?"

He reached out a hand and was promptly bitten. He shrieked at the top of his lungs, pain ripping through his teenage body.

"I told you not to," Asahina yelled. He ran back to the house to call for help, tears streaming down his face. If Ryuu-sama died, then he would die too.

* * *

"**The Day I Will Die" by Good Charlotte**

"I'm going to die. Tell my father that he will have to give all of my clients to other editors."

"It's just a cold," Asahina sighed. "You're not dying."

Isaka suddenly got an idea. "I am to die today, could you make me happy?"

"By doing what?"

"Coming over here and easing me on my deathbed."

"No."

"Awww."

* * *

"**What's my Age Again?" by Blink-182**

Isaka lay beneath Asahina with his tongue in his mouth. "Mmm, more."

"As you wish."

90 minutes later…

Asahina woke to find the bed empty. He found Ryuuichirou in the living room watching tv.

"What are you, a kid staying up all night? Come back to bed."

"Yes, Father."

* * *

"**Boom Boom Pow" by Black Eyed Peas**

"Nng…harder."

"No, it will hurt you."

"I don't care. Harder."

Asahina grimaced, if he pushed into him any harder it was going to hurt like a bitch in the morning and then Ryuuichirou-sama would hit him in the morning.

"Asahina!"

He sighed. "Brace yourself," he warned, pounding him hard.

Isaka came with the force of a sonic boom, and collapsed.

"Don't you dare be mad at me in the morning over this."

Isaka, of course, was.

**[Another "Oh Fuck" moment]**

"**Some Say" by Sum 41**

"Usami-Sensei is ducking his deadlines again," Aikawa whined into Isaka's Bluetooth.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"I want you to make him grow up."

"Right. Asahina, please make a note for me to figure out away to make Usami-Sensei grow up."

"I think it is too late for that, sir."

"I'm aware. Aikawa-san, I think you should figure that out. Should be easy."

"Says you."

* * *

"**Headstrong" by Trapt**

"Kaoru, what do you think will happen if I don't go to Mother's Tea Ceremony?"

"She'll get mad at you again."

"I meant besides that."

"Why not just go?"

"Because it's boring, I'd rather stay with you."

"You're so stubborn." The Asahina was struck by an idea. _I'll take you up on that._ "I will be attending the Tea Ceremony."

"Oh, well, then I don't have to avoid it."

_Got you. Still, no need to give it away._

…

Walking into the Ceremony, Isaka-chichi slipped a 500 yen coin into Asahina's hand with a muttered thank you.

* * *

"**I Miss You" by Jamestown Story**

_Why did I have to go on this trip without Asahina?_ Isaka sighed, and tried to find a better position in the plane's seat. _At least I'll be home soon. I miss him._

…

He found his driver, and walked out with him. "Where to, sir?"

"To see Asahina."

He nodded and drove to the temple. Isaka side stepped the temple heading out to the graves. _I miss you so much._

* * *

**Okay, I'm just doing ten today, I would do more, but I have to go to class.**

**For anyone who was confused by the names I apologize and provide full names here:**

**Asahina Kaoru**

**Isaka Ryuuichirou**

**When they call each other by first names, it is when they are teenagers.**

**Please review and next up is Minimum.**


	5. Minimum

**Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing.**

**Sorry this is about two months late...i kind of forgot about it. Anyway, anyone interested in writing challenges of their own are welcome:)**

"**Reckless Abandon" by Spill Canvas**

"Hey, Hiroki-kun, are you in love with Usami-kun"

Hiroki sputtered and looked at the other kid who'd spoken. "What the hell? Get away from me." Hiroki stormed off, walking until he tripped over Akihiko who was lying in the grass.

"Hey."

"Hey." He dropped down, considering what the other boy said. Was he in love? The world spun and he suddenly realized the answer. Yes, yes he was. He wanted Akihiko.

He wanted to kiss him. So badly.

This kicked off eight years of emotional angst.

* * *

"**Never Give Up" by New Found Glory**

Hiroki was going to tell Akihiko. He was going to tell him the truth about his feelings. He didn't want to look back, and care about their past. He was getting older. He could actually do the things that his parents did…he was sure he could.

He reached their spot and found Akihiko reading. _Don't back down…don't back down…_

"Hiroki, is something wrong?"

"He backed down."

* * *

"**Big Girls don't Cry" by Fergie**

Akihiko watched his best friend fight with his emotions from the trees. Akihiko had noticed this internal battle years ago, but he had never managed to figure out what always made Hiroki cry.

Finally, he stepped into the clearing. Hiroki saw him and tried to hide the tears. He respected his privacy and pretended not to notice. He dropped to the ground and pulled out a book.

"Hiroki, how are you?"

"Fine." His reply was short.

"Do you want to talk?"

"No." Hiroki's control slipped. "It's getting late. I have to go." He turned tail and fled, leaving Akihiko behind. If he didn't leave then he would just end up crying more and he was twelve. He shouldn't be crying at all.

* * *

"**Chandelier" by Senses Fail**

"Akihiko, is your house haunted?" Hiroki asked, staring upwards as he examined the huge old style western house.

"Not that I know of." It was the first time Hiroki was sleeping over and it was creeping him the hell out.

"Well…" He trailed off, watching the shadows darken. It looked like there would be a thunderstorm.

On cue, lightning and thunder rattled the chandelier. Hiroki yelled and backed up, scared and annoyed that he was scared.

"It's okay." Akihiko took the other boy's hand, making him feel better.

* * *

"**4ever" by The Veronicas**

"Akihiko…"

"Yeah?"

"Are we gonna be friends forever?"

Akihiko paused, giving the question thought. "Probably not forever since we're human and we won't live forever."

Hiroki rolled his eyes. "I meant for the rest of our lives."

"If we both died on the same day, then yes."

It took Hiroki a minute to figure out what that meant, then smiled when he got it. "Good. That way we'll always be together."

"Yep."

Hiroki hid his true intentions and left it at that.

* * *

"**45" by Shinedown**

Hiroki watch his best friend who was staring avidly at a boy across the courtyard. Jealousy welled. Who the hell was that?

"Who's that?"

"Takahashi Takahiro."

"Why are you staring at him?"

"Cuz I think I'm in love with him?"

There it was…the truth, there was no hope for him.

Hiroki swallowed the pain as he slowly fell apart. He turned away, tears filling his eyes. He walked away.

He was alone, again. He was a baby and had anger issues and people pointed their fingers and called him a demon. The one person who hadn't treated him bad was out of his hands.

"Hiroki!" Akihiko called but he took off running. He wouldn't have stopped at gunpoint.

* * *

"**She Builds Quick Machines" by Velvet Revolver**

Hiroki ran from everything. But he never ran from Akihiko, he was like a safe port. He could escape reality with the other boy.

So why did anyone else have their eyes on him? Akihiko was his. He wanted to keep the other boy all for himself. He would die for Akihiko, those other people wouldn't do that would they? No, they wouldn't go to such lengths that he would. He smiled. At age eleven, he knew that his position as Akihiko's best friend was still secure.

And any others would lose.

* * *

"**Goodbye" by Miley Cyrus**

No matter what, Hiroki always thought about Akihiko. The twelve year old never thought about anyone else. Even when Akihiko wasn't around, Hiroki still obsessed over him.

This week, Akihiko was away, having gone with his father and brother to one of the other islands. Hiroki sat in their clearing, missing Akihiko so thoroughly that was practically crying like when he'd said goodbye two days ago.

Then he heard his mom yelling for him. "Hiro-chan! Akihiko-kun is on the phone."

Hiroki's heart fluttered. He scrambled to his feet. "Coming!!!" he cried as he ran.

* * *

"**Take Me Home Tonight" by Jamestown Story**

Hiroki stared at the ceiling. He was in a club somewhere. He wanted to go home. At sixteen, he and Akihiko and, to his disgust, Takahiro, had gotten fake IDs and had gone out.

But now he wanted to go home. He was drunk as hell and had had to watch Akihiko be lovey to the oblivious Takahiro. Bastard…

He got up, noticed a cute guy and walked up to him. "Take me to your place." The man smirked and nodded. He didn't remember anything else.

* * *

"**Now you're Gone" by Basshunter**

Akihiko wondered why his best friend had begun to avoid him. He looked at the photos of him and Hiroki that he'd tacked to the wall. It was true that he was hanging out with Takahiro a lot, but did Hiroki really hate him that much?

Akihiko tugged out a cell phone and looked at it, no missed calls. He sighed and waited for his friend to call.

* * *

"**Papercut" by Linkin Park**

Akihiko was in love…that was what the voice in the back of Hiroki's mind told him.

He would argue back, telling the voice that it was paranoid. There was no way that his best friend could fall for a guy he'd just met. He'd been pining after the man for so long. No, it was just impossible.

But that boy, Takahashi, he got under Hiroki's skin. The boy was so annoying thick. He didn't even notice Akihiko's obsession.

Or maybe he did and he was toying with Akihiko.

Wait no, akihiko wasn't in love with—ENOUGH!

* * *

"**I love you, Always Forever" by Donna Lewis**

Hiroki had fallen good and hard. He didn't really understand why he loved his best friend, a guy, no less, but there it was.

At first he'd thought it was a crush. Something that would fade once he stopped thinking girls had cooties.

But no. He'd been feeling like this for three years now. He had finally accepted that he would always love Usami Akihiko. It didn't matter if they became enemies, if he moved away, no matter. He would always love the man. He knew it for sure.

"Hiroki, you ready to go?" Akihiko dragged him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

"**No Reason" by Sum 41**

Hiroki could pretend all he wanted to, but he knew in his heart that his true love was in love with someone else. The future for him was dimming rapidly. Why couldn't Akihiko see his feelings? His mind was falling into a pit of despair.

Seriously, Akihiko had a man who loved every bit of him, but Akihiko wouldn't change. He was falling for someone as oblivious to his feelings as he was…DAMMIT!

* * *

"**Stars" by Switchfoot**

Hiroki and Akihiko watched the stars overhead, Hiroki trying not to scratch the scars he'd earned at the beginning of summer camp.

"Do you think that the stars get lonely?" Akihiko asked suddenly.

"Huh?"

"Well, they look close together but they really are far apart."

"But stars aren't aware. They don't have emotions." Hiroki was confused.

Akihiko sighed. "Nevermind, you don't get it."

"Fine, whatever." Hiroki got bored of looking at them and faced Akihiko. He watched the boy watch the stars. He looked solemn.

Hiroki sighed. "Yes, I'm sure the stars are lonely. But since everyone looks at them they don't feel too bad about it."

Akihiko smiled. "Thanks."

**

* * *

**

Whoops, I think I overshot a bit, oh well. I'm sorry I kind of added so bits when they were teenagers, but when songs about being in love come on, it's hard to connect them to preteens. Anyway, please review, this is the last one:)

**~Chey**


	6. Mix Courtesy of my Insomnia

**Do to my insomnia, I have taken a break from my incessant watching of cooking reality shows to do another shuffle challenge cuz I can't think of anything to write in my own stories and my fingers are itching to write…well anything.**

**Rules:**

**1) Pick a set of characters in a story or just a story.**

**2) Set iTunes/Windows Media/Quicktime music on shuffle**

**3) Do not skip (instrumentals are the exception for me since no one else knows the difference between Scriabin and Rachmaninoff)**

**4) You can only type the drabble for the duration of the song then move on to the next drabble with the next song.**

**5) Be honest, if you run out of time do not go back and fix problems**

**6) May edit spelling errors after but no changing of words**

**These are a mix of Junjou Romantica Characters**

**

* * *

**

Lift It by Thousand Foot Krutch

Usami Akihiko only wanted Misaki to acknowledge him. He wanted Misaki to believe in them and have faith that they belonged together, no matter what anyone else said.

He'd surrendered everything for Misaki's sake. He'd given up his first love. He'd let everything else go. He'd laid out his entire life for his little lover. He only wanted Misaki to see.

And yet, Misaki wouldn't surrender himself back. He'd surrendered his body but nothing else.

And, in all honesty, it crushed him sometimes. He could only wait.

**

* * *

**

Hero by Skillet

Shinobu looked up to Miyagi. Idolized, would be a better word. When he'd been attacked, Miyagi had been the one to save him.

Shinobu had needed a hero. Miyagi, however, had no interest in doing this. He was just human. He couldn't watch over a little brat all the time.

But Shinobu held on to his precious hero, trying to ignore his crushed heart, waiting. He took his chance to get his hero back.

And, believe it or not, he got him back. In the end, they needed each other.

**

* * *

**

Here We Go Again by Paramore

"Usagi-san, do your work," Misaki snapped. "I'll leave if you don't."

"Don't go," Usagi replied, holding the boy firmly.

"Here we go again," Misaki muttered, squirming.

"You act like that's a problem."

"It is a problem. Get off of me."

"If I do you'll be sad."

"Not likely." Misaki sounded mildly derisive. "I'll be glad to see you go."

Akihiko flinched. Then he released Misaki. Misaki spun and stared into his sad eyes. "I'll be sad."

"Idiot. I didn't mean it." He allowed Usagi to embrace him once more.

**

* * *

**

Peer by Chevelle

"Why are you here?" Hiroki asked.

Akihiko grinned. "I wanted to see you."

"Well, I don't want to see you. Back off."

"Oh don't be like that." Akihiko stood from Hiroki's desk chair and went to him, touching his cheek.

"I'm serious, back off."

"Why?"

"Why indeed," said a voice in the hall. They turned to see Nowaki in the door way.

"I see." Akihiko smirked but backed off just the same.

**

* * *

**

Waste by Staind

"Fuck everything!" Hiroki screamed. He was losing it. Life was falling apart. Nowaki was gone. Akihiko was useless. His life was wasting away.

And there was nothing anyone could do about it.

**(Yeah, I ran out of time on this one)**

**

* * *

**

You're not Alone by Saosin

Miyagi walked along the beach. He felt empty inside. Sensei was dead and he was alone. Completely alone.

He shot up in bed. He wiped his sweating forehead and looked to his side. Shinobu lay beside him, curled tightly to conserve heat that fled bare skin so easily.

He ruffled the boy's head. He knew he wasn't alone anymore. "I love you, Shinobu," he whispered. The boy shifted in his sleep like he'd heard him. He smiled. He had people now. Kamijou, Risako, Shinobu. Maybe life didn't feel worthless anymore.

No, it definitely was better than before. He laid back down and did not dream again.

**

* * *

**

The Last Time by Within Temptation

Hiroki was a demon, but only because his own personal demons had been haunting him for so many years. Akihiko's and his little affair, struggling with his loss of love and finding a new but very complicated relationship.

He'd been having a hard time for so long. He blamed everyone else but himself on the surface but he knew that it was really all his fault. Nothing was easy in life.

Nowaki had been trying to make him want to take down his demons since day one. He knew there was will, he just needed to use it.

**

* * *

**

Conversations by Finger Eleven

Misaki was changing. He was getting older, thinking of the future. Usagi worried that Misaki wanted to move on without him.

He tried to talk to him. "Misaki, do you want to leave?"

"Leave?"

"After University."

"Why are you asking?"

"I'm curious."

Misaki bit his lip. He didn't know what he wanted to do. "Let's not talk about this, okay?"

"Why not?"

"Because. You're making things more complicated than they have to be. Can't things just be the way they are?"

**"Yes."**

**

* * *

**

Should've, When You Could've by Skillet

"Misaki, where did you go?" Akihiko asked.

"Out with Senpai."

"What did you do?"

"Stuff," Misaki said evasively.

"I waited for you at the school."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know."

"I'm not gonna chase you around anymore," Akihiko said dully.

"Oh?" Misaki sounded relieved.

Within three days of this weird not being chased/attacked by Usagi, Misaki did the unthinkable. He went into withdrawal. He needed Akihiko bad. He should've been nicer.

Of course, he knew Usagi-san would be all over him again by tomorrow.

**

* * *

**

Every Time we Touch by Cascada

Miyagi was being haunted by a terrorist. In his dreams, his thoughts, his everything, Shinobu was there, making him feel things that he'd thought had died in him long ago. He walked into Miyagi's life and took over every aspect of it. It didn't help that his touch was electric; that a simple touch had the middle aged man in a frenzy.

It made him crazy. It had to be love. Love: utter nonsense. Just like this feeling.

* * *

**Yay, lots of fun for my insomnia. Please review:)**

**~CheyanneChika**


End file.
